


The Mariposa Yard

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Cheerleaders, Football | Soccer, Humor, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Hector, Mariposa and Jose join the soccer team in order to be better than girls meanwhile Lucia takes Eveline's job





	1. Chapter 1

Mariposa sees the sign on sheets and write his name

Hector and Jose does the same

Hector said "What if we join a soccer team it means we are better than women"

Jose said "I think that's a good idea but okay"

Mariposa, Hector and Jose high five 

Later at the soccer game

Lucia said "Gabi I can't believe you dragged me to a soccer game oh look there goes the cheerleaders"

Lucia shudders

Eveline was wearing white earrings, a yellow and white cheerleading outfit and white shoes.

Eveline said "Are you ready to cheer!"

Crickets were chirping

Miguel and Iza roll their eyes

A spotlight shined on Eveline

Eveline said "Ready okay Santa Cecilla never won the game!"

Principal Lopez gulped nervously

"Even the principal think we're late shoot a soccer ball run the base it doesn't matter we always last place go Santa Cecilla yeah!"

Someone throws popcorn at Cecilla

Jose thought 'Come on you can do it'

Lucia said "Just use a spellbook"

Jose pulled out a spellbook and began to read

The soccer players walked to Jose

"Hey Jobozo whatcha reading a dumb book"

The soccer players laughed until a shadow demon appears behind them

The soccer players run away screaming

The crowd cheers

Lucia said "Hueso Hombre you took his head off and scare them"

Hector said "You got it"

Hector took off his head

The soccer players screamed and run in terror

Hector reattached his head and kicks a soccer ball

The crowd cheers

Coach Johnson appears behind Lucia and Gabi

"That was amazing creepy girl I like you to join a cheerleading team"

Eveline said "Wha that's not fair I'm the captain and what I do I'll take the girls with me!"

"Fine"

Eveline's jaw dropped

"Lucia is way better than you"

Eveline said "Listen here stringy haired freak if you become captain I swear I would never speak to you again!"

Lucia said "Okay I'll do it"

Eveline growled and walked away in anger

Lucia was wearing a purple and black cheerleading outfit and dark purple sneakers. She has her hair in a ponytail.

A montage begins and ends with Mariposa and his team winning the soccer game


	2. Chapter 2

Coach Johnson said "Lucia your cheerleading skills leads up to the championship well done"

Lucia said "Thanks coach I guess"

"We're so happy we get rid of what's her face Adaline what a loser she was always bringing the team down"

Eveline let out a angry scream

Cut to Del la Cruz Mansion, Eveline's room

Eveline was crying

"Why don't Coach Johnson let me be captain this isn't fair!?"

Suddenly she hears a voice

"Hey there girl don't feel down turn that frown upside down!"

Eveline said "What's going on!? Who's there!?"

It was her cheerleading trophy

"I'm Mariana the patron saint of San Cecilla cheerleaders I heard your chatter now tell me what's the matter"

Eveline said "Oh Mariana there is a freak named Lucia steal my spot as captain and now she had to cheer at the championship no one will love me if I'm not a cheerleader" as her voice breaking "I NEED ATTENTION!? MAMI WHY WON'T YOU HOLD ME!"

"Lucia is at the championship at 10 percent but what she has an accident"

Eveline said "An accident huh Mariana you're crazy loco and I like it"

Eveline and Mariana laughed evilly as thunder crashing

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
